modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boys' Night
"Boys' Night" is the eighteenth episode from Season 2 of Modern Family, it aired on March 23, 2011. Plot Summary Phil and Claire have some trepidation when they find out that Luke has befriended their crotchety old neighbor, Walt Kleezak; Jay's attempt to avoid sitting through a symphony concert with Gloria and Manny lands him in the middle of Mitchell and Cameron's "boys' night out"; and Haley has her own adventures in babysitting with Lily. Episode Description Manny is not up for trying new things, such as scrambled eggs instead of soft-boiled. Jay tells him he didn't always like crab cakes until he tried them. But Jay plays his 'old' card when Gloria and Manny take him to see the Four Seasons...only not the Frankie Valli kind. He decides to go across the street to the bar. He ends up running into Mitchell and Cameron and some of their friends, including Pepper and Longines. Mitch and Cam hadn't had too many chances to hang out with their gay friends recently, and they decided to go all out. The only problem Mitch and Cam have is their babysitter bailed. Haley practically begs them to let her babysit Lily. Cam is naturally freaking out, but Mitchell thinks he has to rely on his family more. Of course, Haley has ulterior motives, since she was currently grounded and needed to get out of the house. She even says she's babysitting Luke right now. Luke, who was playing with the butcher knife and wandered off to their neighbor's house to get back the ball they lost earlier. Mr. Kleezak. He won't let Luke get the ball out of his yard, and he doesn't really want to explain the oxygen tank he needs is not for scuba diving. And let's not even talk about Luke wanting to try the tube in his nose. He relents and lets Luke get the ball. Later on, Luke tells Phil and Claire he's going to watch High Noon at Walt's house. They realize he's talking about their neighbor and instantly forbids it. But Luke is upset they never liked any of his friends, not even the kid who liked to melt stuff...and almost burned down their garage. Phil and Claire sort of relent by trying to go over to Mr. Kleezak's house to talk to him. They have to actually enter the house to check if he was still alive, and you can guess how that went. And now he thinks they look at him as some sort of pervert. (PHIL: Probably not!) Mr. Kleezak wants to know why they're getting in his business, but Claire says Luke coming over to watch movies is their business. Mr. Kleezak tells them to keep Luke away. And to keep Haley from driving into his garbage cans. And to keep their blinds closed when Phil does his little sexy dance. Mitchell thinks the guys are headed to Awkward City if they invite Jay over to their table, especially since they were discussing their boy crushes. But Jay comes over. It turns out to be a great evening with Jay and the guys. Pepper always thought he had a shot with Montgomery Clift. And everybody keeps knocking back the drinks. And yes, Jay's gonna pay for that one in the morning, thanks to a ticked-off Gloria and a date he apparently made with Pepper to go to Palm Springs to shop for vintage records. Jay wants Gloria to fake a headache, but Jay will just have to enjoy the two-hour ride (not counting the outlet mall). Luke runs into Mr. Kleezak later on, and Mr. Kleezak gives Luke the brush-off like he thought his parents wanted. But Luke was upset he was so mean to his parents. Mr. Kleezak made a goodwill gesture of giving Phil and Claire some onions from his backyard garden. And finding out he was a fireman for forty years (therefore quite trustworthy), they relent and let Luke watch movies at his house. MITCHELL: People can surprise you. You get so used to thinking of them one way, stuck in their roles. They are what they are. Then they do something that shows you there's all this depth and dimension that you never knew existed. CAMERON: (next to him on the interview couch) Are you talking about Rob Lowe? MITCHELL: I'm just saying, he's a very versatile actor. I actually think his good looks have held him back. CAMERON: Well, I can relate to that. And Cameron congratulates Haley on taking care of Lily and not being distracted. And gives her back Dylan's shoes. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker Guest Starring *Nathan Lane as Pepper Saltzman *Philip Baker Hall as Walt Kleezak *Kevin Daniels as Longines *Craig Zimmerman as Crispin *Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall Trivia *In the Greek adaptation of Modern Family, the sub-plot of Haley/Danai watching Lily and Cam/Labros not quite satisfied with her doing so and Dylan/Petros forgetting his shoes is combined with the Greek adaptation of the episode "Our Children, Ourselves". This combination may be difficult to say that Danai does appear in the adaptation of the episode, unlike the original version where Haley is absent. Danai babysits Lily while Dimitris and Labros go to deal with Dimitris's ex-girlfriend Christina to see if the short guy is her and Dimitris's son, but turns out to be her husband. * This episode was shown out of order. It's been said that Luke already met a psychologist, something he will do in Someone to Watch Over Lily.Unless he met one different psychologist. * This is the first episode to feature Crispin and also Mr Kleezak. In The Cover-Up, it's also Cameron's teacher name. * Dylan's fourteenth appearance. Continuity * This episode aired five years before Express Yourself. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Content